Te toca
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: Hinata sonrió satisfecha al ver que los boxers de conejitos le quedaban muy bien. MenHinaUA & NaruHinaUA.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

Palabras sobresalientes

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**T**e **t**o**c**a

**By**

**M**iss **P**epinillo

* * *

**L**a chimenea comenzaba a apagarse y el calor en la habitación a huir. Los dedos comenzaban a entumírseles y el cambiar de hoja se le dificultaba. Pero esto no era nada a comparación de la pareja que prácticamente se devoraba a su lado.

Las cosas que Naruto hacía con su novia no le importaban en lo más mínimo a Menma, pero, joder, había habitaciones allá arriba o el hotel a unos 2 km. No entendía porque carajos tenían que estar demostrando "su amor" a menos de 1 metro de distancia de él.

Tampoco era que el tema del sexo lo intimidase o fuese alguna clase de hombre mojigato. ¡Por supuesto que no! Si Naruto y su novia querían hacer "eso" en todos lados, por él ningún problema, solo que no en su presencia.

— Si ya terminaron de intercambiar ADN –ya era momento de poner un alto porque estaba escuchando los gemidos que ella comenzó a soltar y los gruñidos por parte de Naruto —, les hago saber que sigo aquí.

Las palabras de Menma tuvieron el efecto esperado; Naruto se separó –perezosamente– de los labios de Hinata que frunció el ceño por la interrupción.

— Puedes irte a otro lugar –dijo la ojiperla, aun sentada en el regazo de Naruto.

— Resulta, pervertida –así es como la llama desde que la conoció (o desde que ella por "accidente" le tocó el trasero) —, que esta es la sala y mi trasero está muy cómodo en el sofá –contraataco y Hinata frunció el ceño.

— Escucha, bastardo…

— Ya, ya, los dos –detuvo a su novia tomándola del rostro pese a que ella seguía mirando de manera homicida a su hermano que la ignoraba vilmente —. Lo sentimos, Menma, creo que nos dejamos llevar –susurró y rascó sus cabellos, algo avergonzado, aunque sabía que eso a Menma no le importaba.

— Sí, sí, como sea –pasó a la siguiente hoja —. Por si no lo sabes, Naruto, allá arriba hay muchas habitaciones que tu… –alzó la mirada para ver a la ojiperla que frunció el ceño —… "modelo" de novia y tú, pueden usar.

Iba a decirle un par de cosas a ese idiota arrogante pero calló cuando sintió un beso cálido en su mejilla. Miró al responsable que le sonrió solo como él solía hacerlo, rodando sus ojos, transmitiéndole en un mudo mensaje que lo dejase así. Asintió y suspiró, sin embargo, el ceño fruncido y la antipatía que crecía día a día contra Namikaze Menma se mantuvo intacta.

Un escalofrío hizo temblar el cuerpo de Hinata que Naruto percibió, la arropó cuidadosamente ganándose una sonrisa por su parte y un suave rosa pastel en sus delicados y blancos pómulos.

Alzó la vista para observar como la leña era consumida por el fuego que lentamente iba extinguiéndose. Aquello solo significaba una cosa; era hora de traer leña.

— Voy por leña –quitó suavemente de sus piernas a Hinata y la tapó con el cobertor que ellos mismos habían encontrado para refugiarse del frío interno.

— ¿Por qué tú? –preguntó en desacuerdo, tomando la mano del rubio, captando la atención de este para mirar hostilmente al peli negro que no levantaba ni por un segundo los ojos de ese estúpido libro —. ¿Qué Menma no puede?

— Yo ya traje leña –masculló el azabache.

Si esa mujer quería que saliese de la cabaña para ir a encontrar leña, estaba realmente loca; él iba a quedarse ahí.

— Descuida, trataré de no tardar –dijo Naruto, sonriendo un poco nervioso de imaginar lo que pudiese ocurrir si dejaba a Hinata y a Menma solos. «_ Espero que cuando regrese la sala esté como esta _» pidió al momento de tomar su chaqueta y salir por la puerta principal, siendo seguido por la mirada aperlada de Hinata que se cruzó de brazos, inflando sus mejillas de encontrarse a solas con el amargado hermano de su novio.

Desde un principio se detestaron, eso nadie lo dudó cuando las miradas de Hinata como Menma chocaron por primera vez. Ambos tan diferentes de sí mismos pero que compartían un mismo vinculo; **Naruto**. Hinata siendo la novia del Uzumaki mayor y Menma siendo el hermano de ese rubio cabeza hueca.

El reloj pronto marcaría la media noche y el fuego comenzaba a perder fuerza. Hinata sopló el aire cálido de su interior para entibiarse sus manos friolentas, incluso Menma quien era el que no se quejaba casi por nada, soltó un estornudo y sintió la nariz helada por el aire que se colaba por los orificios de esa cabaña vieja.

Maldijo interiormente a Naruto por haberla alquilado, pero claro: ¿Qué se puede esperar del rubio? Obviamente, nada bueno. Le dijo en un principio que rentara una cabaña estable y –lo más importante de todo– que tuviese calefacción.

Pero, típico, Naruto siempre deja las cosas al último.

— Aun me pregunto –gruñó —. ¿Cómo fui que acepte venir con ustedes?

— Yo también lo hago –concordó Hinata que bufó fastidiada.

— Si tanto me detestas, Hyūga, ¿por qué no se lo dices a Naruto?

Hinata le miró. —. Porque, desgraciadamente, te quiere y yo no puedo hacer nada. Además, voy casarme con Naruto, de alguna manera tengo que soportarte y evitar ponerte veneno en cada cosa que tomes.

Solo atinó a sonreír de medio lado por las palabras de la ojiperla. Vaya sentido del humor que poseía.

— Si tú fueras mi cuñada créeme que con gusto bebería el veneno directo de la botella.

Por lo general en esos momentos Naruto intervendría, riendo un poco y calmando a Hinata para que no se abalance contra Menma y le aplicara una de sus conocidas llaves (no por nada en la preparatoria fue la líder del club de boxeo), sin embargo, el rubio de pintorescos ojos azules no estaba presente, y las probabilidades que ahí mismo se cometiera un homicidio sobrepasaban al cien por ciento.

— Que lindo –exclamó Hinata, con el brillo malicioso en sus aperlados ojos —, lo recordaré, así me facilitarás las cosas.

Una mirada donde chispas saltaron bastó para que tanto Menma como ella regresaran a lo suyo.

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que Naruto había salido por leña y no regresaba.

A Hinata no le gustó la idea que su novio se hubiese separado de ella –no con lo caliento que es–, incluso si era por un segundo. Su comportamiento podría resultar obsesivo y exagerado, pero todo era a base del amor que le tenía al rubio. Mucho, mucho amor.

Suspiró, moviendo sus dedos y observando una vez más toda la fachada de la cabaña. Sabía que de la pared colgaba una cabeza de reno con un cuerno roto, un reloj de forma de gato decorando la pared a su izquierda, una alfombra que cubría la mayor parte de la sala que seguramente fue hecha en China… ¡Joder, ya se sabía todo! No quería verse desesperada, mucho menos delante de Namikaze Menma, pero la incertidumbre comenzaba a invadirle el cuerpo, junto con el jodido frío.

La chimenea terminó por apagarse y en su lugar diminutas brazas quedaron para calentar todo el interior, Hinata apenas podía soportar el frío.

Menma suspiró y pudo ver su aliento frente de su cara.

« _Joder, Naruto, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo para tardarte tanto?_ » –gruñó Menma en su interior, abrigándose más con la chaqueta que portaba.

Miró a su costado y pudo ver el cuerpo de la ojiperla temblar bajo el cobertor. Bueno, ¿quién la obligó a vestirse con una simple blusa de cuello de tortuga y unos miserables pantalones de mezclilla? Están en invierno.

Dah.

« _A este paso terminaré quemando los muebles de este basurero,_ –se dijo para sí mismo Menma, observando a su alrededor —. _No creo que a nadie le interese _»

Dándose cuenta del gran genio que es –porque él es un genio, claro que sí–, se puso de pie y caminó hacia un costado para ver que podría lanzar a la chimenea y así iniciar un nuevo fuego que les durará el resto de tiempo que al cabeza hueca de su hermano se le ocurriría hacerlos esperar. Tomó de un estante algo que le pareció tachado de basura –digo, ¿a quién mierda le interesa una figura de mapache hecho de madera? Joder, gente estúpida y sus afiches–.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Hinata al ver como el azabache removía con una hierro los leños ya quemados, buscando una braza que pudiese calcinar la figura que tenía en una de sus manos.

— Tsk ¿Qué te parece que hago? –bufó con irritación —. Intento prender fuego para no morir congelado, por si no lo sabes.

— No me trates como una idiota, Namikaze.

— Pues no te comportes como una, Hyūga –comento con burla y notó la cara mal humorada de la ojiperla.

— Idiota.

Sonrió ante el insultó y volvió a la tarea de hacer arder al fuego. Lanzó sin miramientos la figura de madera al grupito de brazas que había reunido, esperaba que estas comenzaran calentarse e iniciar el fuego porque, en serio, lo necesitan.

— Eso no va encender.

Menma giró el rostro a la figura oculta de Hinata bajo el cobertor.

— ¿Qué?

— Eso no va a encender –reiteró la ojiperla.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes?

— Hace demasiado frío aquí adentro; estas brasas no durarán mucho.

— Mira, Hyūga, como veo que no estás haciendo nada, tu opinión no cuenta –cortó.

Y en se momento otra idea le llegó.

— A menos que tú quieras que nos abracemos para entrar en calor –una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro al ver como el rostro confundido de Hinata se tornaba rojizo.

— ¡Ni aunque fueses el último hombre sobre la Tierra! –apuntó con el dedo, enfadada —. No estoy loca.

— Tú te lo pierdes –se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

Maldijo mil veces dentro de su mente la existencia del Namikaze menor. ¡Lo detestaba! Como nunca jamás ha detestado a nadie. ¡Qué Dora la Exploradora se fuese al diablo! Namikaze Menma se lleva el trofeo.

— Juguemos –retó.

La mirada de Menma recayó en ella.

— ¿Ah?

— Juguemos –repitió —. Lo que tú quieras; tú escoges.

Puso los ojos en blanco; esa mujer y sus tonteras.

— Hyūga, por si no lo has notado tenemos la probabilidad de morir por hipotermia –comento —. Y tú… ¿quieres jugar?

— Aceptas o declinas.

— Tsk, no voy a ser partícipe de algo tan estúpido.

Hinata sonrió de lado.

— Entonces eres una gallina.

— No, Hyūga, soy maduro.

— Como sea, el punto es que el 'grandioso' Menma es un maldito cobarde.

Una vena comenzó a resaltarse en la frente del Namikaze.

— No caeré en tu juego.

— Gallina –traviesa, le sacó la lengua.

— ¡Esta bien! –gruñó y la apuntó —. Juguemos, sea lo que sea, te ganaré.

— Póker.

— ¿Póker?

— Aja –quitó de sus hombros el cobertor y se colocó de pie para mirar frente a frente a Menma —. Póker de prendas.

— Estamos en invierno.

— Por eso mismo –notó la cara confusa que el peli negro puso —. Ay, Menma, no tienes imaginación –se acercó hasta él y pellizcó una de sus mejillas, sacándole un gruñido —. Por cada victoria uno de nosotros se quitará una prenda de vestir…

— Sé cómo se juega, Hyūga –musito y después sonrió —. Pero te recuerdo que tú tienes novio, y ese novio es mi tonto hermano mayor.

— Yo no te quiero ver desnudo.

— ¿Ah, no?

— No –negó con horror —. Lo que yo quiero es tu chaqueta.

— ¿Mi chaqueta? –preguntó ligeramente sorprendido.

— Asi es, deja que te explique bien las reglas, idiota –insultó —. Como decía antes de que me interrumpieras, el perdedor de cada partida tendrá que quitarse una prenda de vestir y dársela al ganador, de esta manera uno de nosotros no estará congelado mientras Naruto llega.

Hay que admitirlo, la Hyūga no era ninguna tonta. Pervertida sí, pero no estúpida. En fin, la idea no era mala, no cuando Hinata tenía ese cobertor consigo.

— Está bien, acepto –dijo, volviendo a sentarse, notando como la ojiperla iba hasta su bolso para sacar un paquete con naipes —. Solo deja que te diga, Hyūga, que te verás muy bien en ropa interior.

Las palabras de él únicamente encendieron la furia en su interior.

* * *

— ¡Ya volví!

Anunció su llegada abriendo la puerta y suspirando aliviado. Dejó a un costado de la chimenea la leña que encontró por los alrededores. En lo primero que se fijó fue que todo estuviese en orden y sonrió relajado en ver que todo estaba tal como lo dejó.

Esperaba que Hinata no se enojara con él, sobre todo si le decía que se tardó un poquito más porque se le ocurrió ir por ramen y una jauría de perros se le abalanzaron, teniendo que subirse a un árbol para evitar que su trasero fuese mordido.

— ¡Naruto! –a tiempo atrapó el cuerpo de Hinata que automáticamente había cerrado brazos y piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y lo recibió con un profundo beso.

Al momento de separarse, Naruto notó lo calientita que Hinata se encontraba.

— ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? –cuestionó después del beso y mirándole ceñuda.

— Ah, es que tuve unos contratiempos –respondió.

Algo peludo lo hizo desviar su atención a su novia y notó que portaba una chaqueta que se le hizo familiar.

— ¿Y esa chaqueta? –señaló la prenda de vestir.

— Ah, ¿esta? –se puso el gorro y sonrió —. Es de Menma.

Inevitablemente, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, sorprendidos.

— ¿Menma te prestó su chaqueta? – ¿Acaso haberlos dejado solos por tanto tiempo había dado frutos?

— Uhm… algo así –contesto misteriosamente.

Ladeó el rostro, no entendiendo a lo que se refería.

— Hasta que al fin llegas, idiota.

Naruto giró el rostro para ver a su hermano; le devolvería el insulto de no haber sido por su 'particular' apariencia.

Aunque, el término no quedaba.

— ¿Menma? –preguntó con los ojos abiertos y detallando al azabache que, gruñó como un animal iracundo.

— No digas nada y ayúdame a encender la maldita chimenea –masculló.

Menma pasó de largo, desnudo del torso y trayendo como única prenda unos boxers, cargando en sus brazos algo de leña y matando –dentro de su mente– a la culpable que estuviese en esas fachas.

— Muévete –ordenó a Naruto que asintió, con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro al ver el estado de su hermano.

Por su parte, ella solo sonrió.

* * *

_— Gane –susurró con malicia al mostrar la flor imperial ante los ojos azules furiosos de Menma que, quitó sus pantalones y se los arrojó con furia al rostro de ella._

_Hinata rió y quitó los pantalones, observando como el Namikaze menor se colocaba de pie para marcharse._

_— Hey, ¿a dónde vas?_

_— ¿Qué a dónde voy? A buscar algo para abrigarme._

_— Pero si esto no ha terminado._

_Abrió los ojos, sorprendido y le miró._

_— ¿Qué más quieres? Ya te di mi chaqueta, mi camisa y ¡mis pantalones! –frunció el ceño —. ¿También quieres mis boxers?_

_Mordió su labio inferior y sonrió. —. Soy fanática de los conejos –apuntó los estampados de conejitos que decoraban la ropa interior del ojiazul._

_Menma sintió que quería morir y en cuanto volviera a Tokio mataría a Suigetsu por la estúpida broma._

_Tomó la baraja una vez más y la colocó en el centro, con una sonrisa diabólica._

_— Vamos, Menma –la sonrisa se acentuó más —. **Te toca.**_

* * *

— Oye, Menma, me puedes explicar –frunció el ceño al ver de más cerca la ropa interior de su hermano que se vestía —. ¿Por qué traes mis calzoncillos puestos?

Menma bufó.

— No quieres saberlo, Naruto.

* * *

Delante del espejo sonrió satisfecha al ver que los boxers con estampados de **conejitos** le quedaban geniales.

**Fin.**


End file.
